Multiple optical fibers are commonly terminated using multi-fiber connectors. In order to interconnect these fibers with a minimum amount of attenuation, corresponding multi-fiber connectors may be mated such that opposing optical fibers are biased into contact with one another. Multi-fiber connectors are mated by establishing direct physical contact between the corresponding optical fibers to transmit the signals propagating along the optical fibers, and to decrease the loss due to reflections experienced by the signals. In order to achieve optimal transmission, multi-fiber connectors are precisely core aligned and are in physical contact using a ferrule. Typically, such ferrules have cooperating alignment pins/holes to align the ferrule end faces such that the fiber ends align and thus make physical contact.
Multi-fiber ferruled connectors (e.g., MT-type ferrule) are typically processed using an adhesive bonding agent between the fiber and ferrule, followed by cleaving and polishing. Multi-fiber ferruled connectors are polished and/or processed to define a proper geometry such that the optical fibers will extend by a predetermined distance beyond the end face of the ferrule so that fiber-to-fiber contact between opposing optical fibers is established. This method of termination makes it difficult to automate. Thus, a need exist for automating the termination process. Such a need is also driven by the market demand for larger quantities at lower prices.
One method of achieving automation is by eliminating the polishing step and by opening the top of the ferrule to aid in the assembly of the fibers. Use of lenses also provides the added benefit of expanding the light, which makes the system less sensitive to dirt on the end faces. Some of the current solutions use separate lenses, which are adhered to the end of a polished ferrule. In other solutions, fibers are located at or near the lenses, such that each fiber is at the corresponding lens' focal point. However, these solutions do not eliminate polishing, require the lenses to be precisely aligned to the fibers, and does not allow for easy assembling. Consequently, a need exists for improvement in multi-fiber ferrule connectors that neither require polishing nor require any lens alignment, provides for improved performance, inspection, and allows for automated manufacturing.